onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 32
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 70 (p. 13-19) Chapter 71 (p. 2-4, 9-19) Chapter 72 (p. 2-19) Chapter 73 (p. 6-13) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Nami | rating = 13.1 - Original | rank = 2 - Original }} "The Witch of Cocoyasi Village, Arlong's Female Officer" is the 32nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Zoro is captured by the Fish-Men after Usopp and Johnny ditch him, and it is revealed that Nami was part of Arlong's crew the entire time. When a group of Fish-Men attack Cocoyasi Village, Usopp comes to the rescue. Long Summary The episode opens with Luffy, Sanji, and Yosaku eating like they were in the previous episode. While they are talking, Momoo arrives having followed the scent of Sanji's cooking. When Momoo surfaces, Yosaku exclaims that it must be after the food. Luffy then proceeds to punch the sea cow in the face to protect his food. Sanji scolds him, telling him not to punch someone simply because they are hungry. He offers a plate of meat to Momoo, but then does a complete 180 and kicks it in the face - claiming that it was about to eat him along with the plate of food. Enraged and hungry, Momoo attacks but Sanji deals with the sea cow with a swift kick in the neck. Afterwards, Sanji and Luffy sit back down to enjoy the rest of their meal while Yosaku looks on in shock. Meanwhile, Usopp wakes up in Nojiko's house. Nojiko and Usopp talk to Chabo, still dead set on getting revenge on Arlong, but Nojiko eventually convinces him to return to his mother. Nojiko reveals that she is Nami's adopted sister to Usopp much to his surprise. We then cut to Zoro, who was captured and being confronted by Nami. She tells him that she was only using them from the start but freezes up when Arlong mentions the death of her parents (Which Zoro seems to take notice of). Nami tells him to get out of her sight, which he responds to by throwing himself into the water behind him. However, he is unable to swim to the surface due to his hands and feet being tied up. The fish-men observing the ordeal state that he is trying to commit suicide. Nami dives in after him and rescues him. She tells the fish-men to lock Zoro up. At that moment a fish-man comes to report Usopp's presence at Cocoyashi Village. Arlong claims to have business there already and heads out. Arlong arrives in Cocoyashi Village to confront Genzo, who was caught with a collection of weapons. He unknowingly reveals to Usopp about his plans on turning the entire East Blue into a Fish-Man Empire. While Arlong is away, Zoro is locked up in a cell and Nami enters with a knife. She cuts his ropes and tells him to escape before Arlong returns. Back at the village, Arlong says he will kill Genzo in order to serve as an example to prevent rebellion. Nojiko and the other villagers protest, but Arlong threatens to destroy the village. Genzo tells them to go back to their homes, telling them that fighting now would make the past eight years mean nothing. Just as Arlong is about to kill him, Usopp launches an Exploding Star, stopping his attack. Usopp's attack enrages Arlong, and he flips the house that Usopp was standing on top of. Usopp runs away, causing all the fish-men to leave either chasing after him or returning an angered Arlong to Arlong Park to keep him from destroying the town. While the villagers are treating Genzo, Nami arrives. All of the villagers except Nojiko, Genzo, and the doctor tending to him immediately leave. Nami puts flowers on a grave and talks to her sister about her goal to get 100 million and buy the village from Arlong's control. Zoro has not run, but instead has taken out all the underlings at Arlong Park, waiting for Nami to return, determined to bring her back to the Straw Hat Crew. Luffy, Sanji, and Yosaku have tied Momoo to their ship and use it as a way to make their boat go faster towards their destination, going top speed towards Arlong Park. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 32 de:Kokoyashi-mura no Majo! Arlong no Onnakanbu